


Sweet Hell

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: your about to be inflicted with my sarcastic nature. I was told toput a "Don't drink or eat while reading this story" warning on it, I don'tsee it but that's me, just don't blame me if you snort yer drink





	Sweet Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Ezra Standish had stayed home from work saying he was sick. He had lied at 

the time. He should have known better. He really should have, but, since he 

is cursed with the hell he happened to call his life, at the moment he was 

trapped between the proverbial rock and the hard place, but at the moment 

that wasn't what was hard. 

 

When he had awakened this morning from a very erotic and very stimulating 

dream, he had known that he would never be able to face his coworker and 

dream seducer today without giving himself away. Ever since he had admitted 

to himself that he was in love with Vin Tanner, his life had been a walking 

torture device. He stayed hard almost constantly, and he could swear that Vin 

was flirting with him. Lingering touches, brushing against him constantly and 

that sexy smile that turned him to jelly, were just too much for him. His 

mind must be playing tricks on him because Vin was as straight as a damn 

arrow. God he hated his life. 

 

He cringed as he heard a crashing sound coming from his kitchen. He groaned, 

not only from the disaster that was befalling his much beloved kitchen, but 

also at the creator of said disaster. How was he supposed to survive this? Of 

all days for Vin to be helpful, why today? Why did he have to pick today? 

 

'His life had surpassed the seventh ring of Hell and gone straight to bottom 

basement, Devil's Playground. Everyone out and have a great time. Oh, by the 

way, did I mention that this was a one way elevator and you are now doomed to 

suffer your mind's worst punishment for all eternity.' 

 

God, he hated being sarcastic without anyone around to enjoy it but him. No, 

it just wan't the same without someone to glare at him or to strike a respone 

in someone else.

 

Ezra was trying hard not to think about the sexy tracker that was in is his 

kitchen, making him dinner because he was sick. Did he mention that he had 

lied about being sick? But when Vin had showed up at his door looking 

unbelievably sexy saying he wanted to fix him dinner to make him, Ezra 

Standish the liar, feel better, he just didn't have it in him to refuse his 

secret heart's desire anything at all, ever. He was not only totally, 

hopelessly in love, but totally screwed wishing he was being screwed. 

 

At the sudden loud crash, Ezra jumped up and was going into the kitchen when 

the very descriptive expletives got louder the closer he got to the kitchen.

 

"GODDAMNITSONVABITCHTHATFUCKINGHURT!" 

 

Ezra mused at how Vin could manage to get so many curse words into one 

sentence, but, as he entered the kitchen, he had only one thought - he had 

just surpassed the Playground and now had entered into the subbasement of the 

Devil's Lair. There in his kitchen was Vin, his walking, living, breathing 

wet dream, sucking on two fingers, surrounded by the disaster that used to be 

his kitchen. Right now, he couldn't care less about the damn kitchen as he 

watched that luscious mouth sucking on those fingers. The Devil had upped the 

ante on him by laying the Nectar of the Gods at his feet at his weakest 

moment, and he didn't have the strength to resist. 

 

"I'm sorry Ez, I didn't mean to make such a mess. I'll clean it up. Just give 

me a minute." 

 

Clearing his throat, but unable to take his eyes off of the glistening digits 

he said, "That's...uhuhm... all right. What happened?" 

 

Oh, God. Hell couldn't get any sweeter or more torturous than this. He was 

doomed, truly doomed, no doubt about it, because the impulse to take this 

earthly creature was getting too strong to resist, and he was about to do 

something stupid. He really was; he could feel it. 

 

"Burnt my fingers is all." 

 

"Let me take a look." 

 

Ezra took Vin's hand in his, valiantly trying to ignore the electric charge 

that surged through his body as their hands touched, but lost the battle as 

he looked at the red spots on the glistening wet fingers. He just couldn't 

resist tasting Vin. His mouth watered with the want of it. He had been right 

about doing something stupid, but gave no further thought to it as he lifted 

the hurting digits to his mouth. He completely ignored Vin's indrawn breath 

of surprise as he gently laved the fingers with tender care. The moan 

captured and brought his attention back to reality. 

 

Oh, God, what had he done? He looked up expecting to see censure and disgust, 

but only saw a brilliant loving gaze aimed, at him? Ezra looked behind him to 

make sure it really was him the loving look was for. Must be, nobody was 

behind him. Turning back to face Vin, he knew he had to hear the words, or it 

would never feel real to him.

 

"You're not... I mean this doesn't... aww Hell!!" 

 

When had he become so inarticulate? 

 

Vin seemed to take pity on him and said, "I've loved you for a long time Ez. 

Just didn't know how to go about saying it. Can I kiss you, Ez? Please?" 

 

Ezra had lost all power of speech and could only nod his head in acceptance. 

Their first kiss was gentle and chaste. That quickly changed as desire took 

over, thoughts fled and nothing but tasting each other mattered to them. 

 

Oh, yes, Hell had never tasted sweeter or looked sexier as this earthly 

creature in his arms did. Ezra was positive he could now thrive in this sweet 

Hell he called life, for all eternity, as long as he had Vin at his side. 

 

Maybe he should call in sick more often but that was only if he had Vin join 

him. 

 

Fini


End file.
